


but I won't sleep tonight

by Beeznuts



Series: Rebel!Blake and Jock!Yang [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Faunus still exist, rebel!Blake and jock!Yang, smut and a little bit of fluff, trans!blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeznuts/pseuds/Beeznuts
Summary: “You damn tease.”You simply hum passively, noting how loose her hold on your hand is as well as the shaky breaths that escape her oh so rosy lips.“I don’t know Yang…” You sigh, reversing her grip on your hand so that your fingers are gently but firmly wrapped around her wrist. She doesn’t even attempt to resist when you pull your arm back, past your head, and subsequently pulling Yang even closer to the point where she almost loses her footing. You lean forward, brushing your lips against her ear, and whisper “something tells me you’re the type that likes being teased…”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Rebel!Blake and Jock!Yang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668358
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	but I won't sleep tonight

_This is probably a bad idea_ You thought to herself as you shoved Yang against the brick wall, your lips quickly encasing each other in a searing kiss. To your credit, Yang didn’t seem to mind the roughness, almost reveling in it as her hands tightly held onto your leather jacket, trying to pull you even closer. The slight tilt of her head was all the invitation you needed to push your tongue into the blonde’s mouth. You eagerly swallowed Yang’s blissful moan and answered it with a groan of your own. How long had you wanted this? How long had you pretended _not_ to want this? Too damn long either way.

It would be _so easy_ to pretend that the alcohol had just gotten to you - gotten to you both. That’s just how college parties are. You get drunk, lose control of your better judgment, and start making out with the nerdy jock with the annoyingly bright smile and obnoxiously beautiful eyes. 

But…. that wouldn’t have been the truth. At least, not the _whole_ truth…

* * *

_Because what_ actually _happened was, you got drunk, lost control of your better judgment, went outside to get some fresh air and ran into the most beautiful woman you’d ever met who had treated you with nothing but kindness, and you both start talking, but you’re not really listening, because Yang’s eyes are so fucking purple, and they remind you of the sunset you used to watch from your parents’ beach house, and then you start leaning in, or maybe it was her, or maybe it was both of you, and now you can count the freckles dusting her cheeks and nose and she gives you that shit-eating grin you hate to love so much and says “so how long are you going to pretend to hate me?” Your eyes narrow and, again, because of your lack of better judgment, you reach one hand up to brush golden locks behind her ear before smoothly twisting your wrist and grabbing a handful of that beautiful mane and suddenly she doesn’t look so smug anymore. It’s not fear or doubt that clouds her eyes, but hunger, and you know exactly what kind of hunger it is, because you’ve felt that same hunger consume you since the first time you heard her laugh at her own dumb joke._

_You respond: “what makes you think I don’t?” And then she just smiles, shrugging her shoulder, wetting her lips, like she’s trying to pretend she’s not as affected by this closeness between you as she is, and she goes “you just don’t seem like the type to waste your time on someone you hate, so I must be doing something right, right?” And, well, she’s not wrong there. But there’s no way you’re ever going to admit to it, and when you don’t respond, and your hand in her hair loosens its grip and just simply runs through the smooth locks, Yang fills the silence for you. “For what it’s worth,” she says, “I definitely don’t hate you…. and I wouldn’t hate it if, um….” And then her voice and eyes lower, and she turns almost sheepish with redness coloring her cheeks._

_“If what?” You ask, slowly running your hand from her scalp and down to her neck, pretending not to notice the way she shivers at your touch._

_“If…” She swallows, leaning even closer until your foreheads gently meet, and something about the intimacy, the gentleness, should have tipped you off that you were both ways in over your heads already then._

_But it doesn’t._

_“Um… hehe,” Yang starts giggling, her eyes shifting to look at anything but you while seeming at a loss with what to do with her hands. “I’m not really good at this sort of thing…” It should be criminal to be this gorgeous and cute at the same time, you think._

_“_ What _kind of thing?” Now you’re smiling too, having way too much fun watching Yang’s cheeks grow even redder, and you know you’re not really helping with the way your hand is caressing Yang’s collarbones, “accidentally” pushing her open collar even more open and exposing more of her skin to the chilly night air._

_However, Yang has always been smarter than people gave her credit for, and she immediately catches on to your antics and playfully scoffs before taking your hand in her own, stopping your not-so-innocent explorations, and chastising you with a smile._

_“You damn tease.”_

_You simply hum passively, noting how loose her hold on your hand is as well as the shaky breaths that escape her oh so rosy lips._

_“I don’t know Yang…” You sigh, reversing her grip on your hand so that your fingers are gently but firmly wrapped around her wrist. She doesn’t even attempt to resist when you pull your arm back, past your head, and subsequently pulling Yang even closer to the point where she almost loses her footing. You lean forward, brushing your lips against her ear, and whisper “something tells me you’re the type that_ likes _being teased…”_

_Your other hand moves up, grabbing onto her waist. You let go of her arm, letting it fall to your side as you pull back to look at her eyes. Her stupidly purple eyes. Her vexing cheekbones. Her irritating, kissable lips._

_“Blake…” She whispers, like a plea, like a prayer, like a need. “Please kiss me…”_

* * *

And that’s how you got to where you are now - making out with Yang Xiao Long against the wall outside the party while all your classmates are doing god knows what on the other side. At this point, you’re just thankful that no one has walked out to the backyard as well and that you and Yang were partially concealed by the low light, but if things really were going to escalate any further, (and the way Yang was grinding into your growing erection certainly indicated that to be the case) you would need to find a room, and soon. With that in mind, you pull away from the kiss, whispering an urgent “follow me” and lead Yang by the hand back into the house.

You push your way through the crowd, evading the sharp corners separating the rooms, and walk with haste up the staircase. The hallway is thankfully not as crowded as the rest of the house, and you manage to sneak into Neptune’s bedroom without anybody, least of all the host, noticing.

Maybe it was the alcohol getting to you, or maybe you just really didn’t give a damn, but you don’t think twice before locking the door and shoving Yang against it. She eagerly pulls you into another kiss, picking up right where you left off.

“Who’s room is this?” Yang manages to gasp out between kisses.

“Neptune,” you passively murmur, “He’s friends with Sun. It’s fine.”

“You sure?” She asks, laughing lightly against your lips. You take the opportunity to deepen the kiss, eagerly swallowing her responding moan.

“Don’t care.”

You reach one hand down to her jeans, effortlessly undoing the buttons and pulling down her fly. You plan to fuck her like this - to eat her out against the door and reduce her into a quivering mess. 

Evidently, Yang had a much different idea in mind. 

Suddenly, your legs get swept off the floor. You squeal and reach out for Yang out of reflex, and now you find yourself being carried by the jock, her arms supporting your legs around her waist as she walks towards the bed in the middle of the room, unceremoniously dumping you onto the sheets. 

Just a few minutes later, you find yourself sitting on the edge of the bed, with Yang down on her knees in front of you, pulling your hard length out of your pants.

You consider yourself lucky that you’re already sitting down because the sight alone of Yang Xiao Long kneeling in front of you with lust and smug excitement in her eyes was enough to make your legs give out on you. 

As it is, you manage to keep your composure, especially as you notice a small glimmer of uncertainty on Yang’s face. You put your hand on her cheek, drawing her attention back to your face, stroking the skin there with your thumb in a gentle gesture.

“You don’t have to if you feel uncomfortable - we can do something else instead. Or nothing at all, if you’ve changed your mind.” As much as you hope that’s not the case, the last thing you want is to make Yang do anything she doesn’t want to. The blonde in question gives you a nervous smile before shaking her head.

“I-I’m not uncomfortable, I’m just… I don’t really know if I’m doing this right.” She laughs nervously, not entirely able to meet your eyes. You move your hand to sweep back some stray locks of golden hair blocking Yang’s eyes from yours, and you give her an encouraging smile.

“Just start with whatever you're comfortable with. Trust me, it’s not hard to tell what feels good.” You chuckle and Yang rolls her eyes, but she seems more at ease now, and with your encouragement, she moves the hand on your cock, slowly stroking it, trying to get a feel for it. You almost immediately start humming in pleasure.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding.” Yang laughs lightly, moving her hand slightly faster to see what reaction it garners. _God, I’ve created a monster_ , you think as your hands clench on the bedsheets at the increasing friction. Yang’s hand is calloused but soft, and it somehow feels _so much better_ than when you’re using your own hand. She starts experimenting with different pressures, really working your cock for all it’s worth, and it’s almost bordering on being painful, but she always lets up right before her touches crosses that threshold. You let out a long sigh as your head involuntarily leans backward - you feel almost lost to the pleasure even though you’re still nowhere near close to coming.

It’s at that moment, while you’re too busy facing the ceiling, that you suddenly feel a completely different sensation enveloping your length, hot and wet. There’s nothing you can do to stop the gasp and moans that leaves you as you slightly jump from the feeling of Yang taking you into her mouth. Her lilac eyes shine with glee and mischief. Even as your toes curl and your hands clench the sheets even tighter, you can’t help but laugh at her feistiness. 

You certainly aren’t complaining about how this night is turning out, that’s for sure. 

Yang’s mouth was heaven. That was the only thought you could process as Yang slowly descended further down your cock. It was an arduous struggle to keep your hips from thrusting upwards - the last thing you wanted was to accidentally choke her, but _fuck_ , did Yang make it hard for you to keep still. When half of your cock passes her lips, she starts bobbing her head, bringing up her hand to stroke the rest of your length. Your own hand weaves through her hair, not trying to take control, but just giving her gentle encouragement. Granted, it’s not like you’re exactly being _subtle_ with the moans escaping your lips at her ministrations.

“Oh, _fuck…_ ” You couldn’t help the shameless groan as Yang’s grip tightened ever so slightly and her head moved just a fraction faster. Your fingers unconsciously tightened in her hair, pulling her even closer, and the high-pitched moan you received in response almost finished you then and there. You take a deep breath rolling your head backward as you start to softly thrust your hips into Yang’s mouth. She gives you another pleased sound, and when you look down, you notice her other hand buried deep beneath her unbuttoned pants, moving frantically to reach the finish with you. You smile, despite yourself. Even when she had you panting and groaning, she was still just as desperate, if not even more so, for your touch. Well, there were definitely other ways you could help her on that front…

“You’re getting close aren’t you?” Yang’s eyes blink up at you and _wow, okay._ Trying not to come from the image of lilac eyes gazing up at you with such blatant want while your dick was being enveloped by the most intoxicating heat took nearly herculean willpower, but somehow, you manage. “I’m close too…” You groan again as Yang takes you even deeper, her eyes drinking in the sight of you coming undone with rapt attention. You laugh breathlessly. “You wish it were my fingers touching you right now, don’t you?” The way Yang whines and speeds up the hand on her clit only confirms your inquiry. “Don’t worry,” you assure her, “you’ll get your turn… _fuck_ , you’ll get it good….” You gasp as Yang manages to take all of you down her throat, her free hand now holding tightly onto your leg as she goes all out, driving you closer and closer to finish inside her mouth. “Oh god….” Both your hands are now clutching tightly onto her hair, still not trying to control her movements, but just needing something to hold onto while you’re being absolutely _ruined_ . “Good girl…. you’re…. _such_ a good girl.” You weren’t even sure where these words were coming from, but based on the way Yang moaned around your cock and her nails dug into your leg, you don’t think she’s complaining. 

_She_ would _be the type to be into dirty talk…_ you think amusedly

“I’m so fucking close, Yang… you’re gonna make me come. Is that what you want? You want me to come in your mouth?” Yang whines again, even louder than before, and it’s undoubtedly the filthiest sound you’ve ever heard. Your head falls back again as you feel your peak rapidly approaching - your toes curl against the floor and your ears flicker as they become overloaded with the filthy sounds coming from Yang’s mouth. “I’m- _fuck-!_ ” You can’t stop the yell from escaping your lips as you finally, _finally_ , come undone - You reflexively hunch forward, holding tightly onto Yang’s head as she softly continues bobbing up and down, moaning as she tastes your release on her tongue. For a moment it feels like you’re almost about to pass out, overloaded with pleasure. Eventually, you can finally breathe again, and you sigh as you fall backwards onto the bed, more exhausted and satisfied than you have ever felt before in your life.

“So…. _that_ was a thing.” You hadn’t even noticed Yang removing you from her mouth - _after swallowing my cum jesus christ why is that so fucking hot -_ and staring up at you with equal parts amusement, smugness, and also, somehow, nervousness.

“Yup…” You breathe out, “it definitely was…” Wanting to reassure her (of what, you weren’t really sure) you managed to raise yourself up onto your forearm, reaching one hand down to brush some stray locks of blonde hair and gently caressing her hair in an appreciative gesture. That’s a normal thing you do on one-night-stands, right?

“So… still hate me?” Yang’s snarky grin and flushed face made for an irresistibly cute image and your ear flicker in amusement.

“Oh, definitely,” You snark back, sitting up to take a hold of her neck and gently pulling her up for a languid kiss. You reveled in the high-pitched moan she gave you as you sucked on her tongue, caressing it with your own. 

You note the way Yang shivers, her fingers digging into both of your legs under your ministrations.

Her left hand is completely soaked. 

Thin strings of saliva still connect your lips when they separate, and as you both struggle for breath, you eagerly pull Yang upwards, encouraging her to sit on your lap before you attach your lips to her neck, leaving hot wet kisses on her smooth, perfect skin.

_“Blake-!”_

The sound of your name leaving Yang’s lips with so much desperation and lust in her voice drove you positively wild. Your hands wandered eagerly - caressing her round hips, running up and down her muscular back, scratching at her chiseled abs through her shirt - _Fuck!_ You _needed_ her shirt to be off; _needed_ to feel her skin against yours! You reach your hands under Yang’s shirt, inching it upwards slowly to give her time to tell you to stop and back out of this whole thing, regardless of how much you hoped, prayed, that this would continue.

Thankfully, Yang was quick to catch on to your intent, and she leans backward for just a moment as she crosses her arms in front of herself and tosses the shirt over her head and away. You’re prepared to see Yang still adorning a bra, which she is, but the clasp must have sprung open when you were running your hands over her back, because it is very evidently struggling in a losing battle to hold back Yang’s bust and you find yourself momentarily stupefied with the amount of naked skin laid bare before you.

_I need my mouth on that._

You slowly put your hands on the straps of her bra, looking up and waiting for Yang to give your her nod in permission before you pull the straps down her arms, eventually flinging them off somewhere into the darkroom. You start to kiss down Yang’s neck, scattering long, wet kisses down the expanse of her throat, switching between biting and licking just to get those sweet moans and whines out of your blonde lover. Meanwhile, your hands were slowly making their way up Yang’s stomach. You take a moment to trace the hard lines of her abs with your fingers before continue upwards, softly raking your nails over Yang’s skin, until finally, your hands are enveloping Yang’s large bust. She moans into the open air, wrapping her arms around your body to pull you closer. Her breasts feel so full in your hands, soft and delicate, and evidently, sensitive too. Her soft moans fill your ears as your mouth finally reaches her chest, tasting the skin there, biting into the yielding mounds, and drawing even more moans and sighs of pleasure from the jock. It’s not long before Yang starts to gently thrust against you, clearly desperate to alleviate the ache between her legs that still hasn’t been satisfied, and you smile evilly into her breasts.

You move one hand down from Yang’s chest into her unbuttoned shorts, underneath her soaked lace, while your mouth envelopes one of her nipples, sucking hard and lathing it with your tongue. Yang keens, writhing on top of you at the overload of sensations, and if it wasn’t for your free arm quickly wrapping around her back, she surely would have fallen off your lap. 

You don’t give her any time to catch her breath. You groan into her chest as you slowly move your fingers against her soaked core, and you can’t help but be astonished at how wet she is. Your fingers slide into her pussy way too easily, and the way Yang moans and tightens her arms around you makes you that much more desperate to make her come. 

You need more room. 

You almost laugh at the way Yang squeals in surprise as you manage to heave her up and artlessly throw her onto the bed, face up. Yang’s confusion quickly dies as she sees you reach for her shorts and she hastily helps you remove them, her panties following a mere second later. As you gaze down at the now completely naked Yang Xiao Long, on her back, beneath you, and breathtakingly wet, you come to a sudden realization. 

You _definitely_ don’t hate her as much as you thought you did.

“Enjoying the view?” Yang smirks up at you even with her flushed cheeks betraying her nervousness. Her fingers clench at the bedsheets and you don’t miss the way her eyes dart to the sides, seemingly unable to meet your own gaze directly. She doesn’t resist when you take her chin and gently turn her head until your eyes meet - her pupils are so wide, and you don’t doubt that the amber of your own irises must be barely visible at this point. You can’t remember the last time you’ve wanted someone this badly; at least, not from a time you wish to relive. 

With your other hand braced against the bed, you lean down to slant your lips in a slow, deep, kiss. Yang had such an addictive taste - the more you drink, the thirstier you get. And the sounds she makes with every brush of your tongues are even _more_ intoxicating. Every sigh, every moan, every groan - every audible and physical confirmation how much she wants you, how good you’re making her feel - it’s….

Different.

Everything about Yang is _so different._

And it’s the most amazing thing you have ever felt in your life.

You eagerly swallow Yang’s surprised moan as your hand returns to her soaked core, rubbing gentle circles around her clit, taking your time to explore, to experiment. You’re still mostly clothed at this point, and something about the contrast between you and Yang’s state of dress has a weird eroticism to it that you’re honestly kinda into.

Yang, evidently, doesn’t agree.

Her hands move frantically to the lapels of your leather jacket, pushing it off your shoulders before immediately moving to undo the buttons of your shirt. Her hands are shaking and it’s a clear struggle for her to undress you while your hand is still busy on her pussy.

“God-!” She groans, her fingers coming to an abrupt hold as you put more pressure on her clit, enjoying her torment way too much. “Y-you’re…. such an ass- _hole-!”_ She actually squeals as you finally re-enter her. Your buttons are only halfway undone and your jacket is still hanging loosely around your shoulders.

“Took you a while to notice,” you chuckle as Yang’s hips start bucking, clearly not out of their own volition. You decide to have mercy on the struggling blonde. Your jacket is quickly shrugged off and you ignore the rest of the buttons on your shirt in favor of just pulling it up and off your head, throwing it to the side with little care. Yang’s hands are immediately on you, pulling you down for a kiss and you both sigh at the feeling of your naked torsos melding together. Yang’s hands move to your back, running up and down in slow, sensual motions and there’s nothing you can do to suppress the shiver traveling down your body at her touch. The way she smirks against your lips is unmistakable and you retaliate by biting into her lower lip, sucking it into your mouth and lathing it with your tongue. The way Yang filthily moans at the rough treatment is bordering on pornographic. It was also way too loud considering the dozens of people who were still dancing and drinking right outside the door of Neptune’s room, and you find yourself grateful for the first time in your life that your friends’ music taste was of the “obnoxiously loud” category. It was just as well as Yang’s moans only grew louder as your hand returns to work between her legs.

You’re way past exploring now, pumping your fingers into Yang with great vigor, _reveling_ in the slippery wet noises coming from the soaked lips as you push Yang closer and closer to an explosive finish. The bedsheets must be drenched at this point - Yang is so fucking _wet_ and you can’t help but groan at how easy it is to push a third finger into her, fucking her hard and rough and fast. You and Yang have long stopped kissing at this point, her constant moaning and panting forcing you to move your lips down to her neck, scattering kisses and bites while Yang clasps a hand over her mouth, trying desperately to muffle her screams. You almost wish she didn’t. Having Yang scream out of pleasure solely because of what you were doing to her has got to be the biggest power trip you’ve ever experienced, and getting to hear those screams out loud would be even better, but given that you aren’t exactly alone, you’ll just have to settle for now.

You weren’t really complaining either way.

“Blake!” Yang is beyond reason at this point - her body is writhing wildly, making the bedsprings squeal, and all she can do is hold onto you as she moans your name to the heavens. It’s the sweetest sound you’ve ever heard. 

But it’s not enough.

You ignore Yang’s disappointed whines as you pull away, moving quickly down her body and forcibly spreading her leg to the side with your free hand. Yang looks up in surprise just in time to see the smirk on your face before you lean down and take a long, slow drag of your tongue on her core.

“Fu-! _Blake_ !” Yang throws her head back against the sheets. The sight of her arching back and heaving chest as she succumbs to pleasure is positively _divine_ and you can’t help but moan into her lips. You steadily feel yourself growing hard once again as Yang’s taste floods your mouth, sweet yet tangy. You momentarily lose yourself - enthusiastically licking at Yang, seeking more of that addictive taste. You feel like a woman possessed.

“You taste so fucking good,” You groan as you’re forced to come up for breath, gasping desperately for a short moment before you dive back in, moaning even louder as you swallow more of her liquid pleasure.

“Please-!” Yang’s voice is hitched and tortuous. “Please- please, I need- I- _please-!”_ Yang keeps begging for you. Keeps begging to come, and as much as you would love to tease her, drive her even further into insanity, you are much _more_ desperate to make Yang come in your mouth.

Your tongue is on her clit now, moving rapidly. At the same time you push your fingers back inside, curling them with every thrust, and Yang lets out a finale, ear-piercing scream, her hands nearly ripping the sheets apart, as she comes. Her legs shake and wrap tightly around your head, keeping you trapped against her core as she rides out the intense climax.

You are _certainly_ not complaining.

Eventually, the tension in Yang’s legs eases enough to allow you to raise your head, just in time to see her sink back against the sheets with a sigh of finality. You kiss your way upwards, taking a moment to fondle her chest again and leaving a few more bite marks until Yang’s whine grabs your attention - you laugh quietly as you leave her chest, hovering directly above her before letting her pull you into a soft, but passionate kiss. Yang sighs as she tastes herself on your tongue. You can’t help bringing your hand up to caress the side of her face, deepening the kiss, but still going slow. Yang’s hands move onto your back, tracing your muscles with a sort of reverent gentleness. Your hips buck against her involuntarily. You’re almost painfully hard at this point, and the jolt of pleasure that strikes your core as you start to shamelessly buck against Yang has you groaning in desperation. 

You need to come so fucking badly.

You quickly detach your lips from Yang’s and move down to her ear.

“I want to be inside you Yang… is that okay?” Yang’s fingers bite into your back for a moment as her hips buck up into yours.

“Y-yeah,” she gasps, kissing at your neck in reassurance, “it’s okay…” 

“Okay…” You’re still not moving.

“...Should maybe take your pants off,” she chuckles, quietly.

“Right.” You lightly scramble off of her, moving your hands down to your pants and pulling them down and off your ankles before throwing them off to the side. You make quick work of your socks as well, because having sex with your socks still on just feels too ridiculous for this kind of thing. You look back at Yang to find her staring intently at your length, her face flushed and warm. You feel a spark of pride swell in your chest for a moment until you realize something crucial.

You don’t have a condom on you.

“Y-you don’t have a condom, do you?” You ask Yang with only slight desperation in your voice. Yang’s eyes widen for a moment before she scratches the back of her head sheepishly. 

“Uh, no,” she laughs, nervously, “I don’t… usually have sex with, uh, people who have… you know.”

Right.

You really should have expected as much.

“Fuck me...” You mutter to yourself before an idea springs forward, _“Wait.”_

You spring forward towards the desk beside the bed, pulling open the first drawer and, to your eternal gratefulness and relief, find an unopened box of condoms that were bought recently.

_Well,_ you think, _at least they’ll see_ some _use tonight._

You quickly put the condom on - Yang doesn’t exactly make it easy for you with the way she’s kissing at your neck. You grin as you quickly turn around, using one hand to pull her into a kiss and using the other to wrap around her waist and guide her down on her back. You finally find yourself back between her legs. Your cock resting against her core, and you both groan into the kiss at the contact.

“You ready?” You ask against her lips, too delirious with anticipation and too addicted to Yang’s lips to moved away.

_“Yes,”_ Yang answers, wrapping her arms around your shoulders and opening her legs wide in invitation. “Blake, _please-”_

That’s all the incentive you need. You reach one hand down to line yourself up before gently, slowly, sinking into her. You both moan at the intoxicating sensation. The hand you’re using to hold yourself up clenches at the bedsheets as your whole body tenses. God, it’s been a while. You need a moment to catch your breath - to let Yang get used to the intrusion as well. She’s stopped kissing you at this point, just desperately catching her breath and gasping against your lips. You lay a chaste kiss at her cheek, murmuring quietly.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” she whispers back, “yeah...you can- you can move.”

“You sure?”

She simply buries her face into your neck and nods, tightening her arms around you. You assent to her plea, slowly moving your hips, pulling back until only the head is inside, then, thrusting inward, burying yourself half-way inside her before pulling back again. Your movements are slow, and gentle. Even still, you both can’t help but sigh and moan at the sensations. It’s all just so… so-

“-Good,” you gasp into her ear, moving just slightly quicker, reveling in her answering moans. “You feel… _so_ good.”

“You-” a gasp, “you _too!”_ She whines, bucking her hips into your own. “Blake... _please_ , faster.” You groan in approval as you hasten your pace. Your free hand moves to her leg, using it as leverage as you start to mix your thrusts with harder ones, testing the boundaries to see what Yang liked. You pulled your face back just slightly, watching her reactions.

Evidently, Yang wasn’t complaining.

_“Yes!”_ Her moans become louder and louder. You start throwing all of your weight into the thrusts, using both your hands as leverage against the bed, going even harder, making the headboard bang against the wall. Yang’s breath catches with every thrust. Her legs have wrapped around your waist, pulling you even closer.

“Fuck.” You moan at a particularly hard thrust that has Yang keening. She’s close, and so are you, but you don’t want it to end yet. Not yet. You wrap your hands around Yang’s back, going all out. You pound into her, rough and fast, making the bedsprings squeal. Even as you hold Yang’s mouth hostage, swallowing all of her impassioned cries, there was not a single doubt in your mind that anyone walking past the door could hear what you both were doing clear as day, and you don’t give a _single_ damn about it. Let them listen. Let them get jealous that _they’re_ not the ones getting to fuck Yang Xiao Long. “You’re close aren’t you?” Her heated moans were all the confirmation you needed as you sped up once more. “Do it Yang.” You groan, biting her lower lips slightly before lathing it with your tongue. “I want you to come, all over my cock. Come for me, baby.”

Yang’s whole body stiffens, this climax even more powerful than the last, but you don’t give her any time to catch her breath before you’ve pulled out and turned her onto her stomach, thrusting back inside her and pounding into her like a woman possessed. Yang frantically reaches out for the pillow at the head of the bed and screams into it as you take her from behind, all while she’s still in the gripes of her orgasm.

“Good girl…” You moan as you splay yourself across her back and bring your hands onto her breasts, kneading them fondly, still thrusting away. “You’re… _god…_ such a good girl!” You groan as the pressure in your core reaches a fever pitch. You hold tightly unto Yang, fucking her into the sheets with rigor, until finally, you reach your own finish. Yang moans beneath you as she feels you throb inside her. Your body goes rigid and tense for just a few, short moments... before you finally sigh contently, feeling all the strength be zapped away from your as the orgasm leaves your system. 

Neither you or Yang will be getting up anytime soon.

“So that… happened.” Yang says conversationally. You laugh against her neck.

“Your pillow-talk skills are impeccable.”

“Shut up.” You eventually maneuver so that you’re both laying on your sides. Yang’s back turned towards you as you hold her tenderly from behind. “Is…” You patiently wait for Yang to find her words. “Was this… a one-time thing?”

As open of a person as Yang is, you can’t really tell from her tone alone what she wants the answer to be, so you resolve to just be honest.

“... It doesn’t have to be…”

“… Okay.” She says, leaning further into you. “Good… because I… really hoped it wasn’t.” You hum against her neck, not giving her a verbal response, but your arms tighten around her, and you hope that’ll be enough.

_Me too..._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
